1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display modules, particularly to an image display module used in a portable electronic device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of optical and digital imaging technologies, camera devices have become widely used in electronic devices such as digital cameras and digital camcorders.
In a typical image display module installed in a digital device, such as a digital camera, the display panel or the screen has a fixed aspect ratio of 4:3. When a user wants to use a wide screen mode i.e., at aspect ratio of 16:9 in the camera, the images cannot be displayed on the screen in their entirety due to the screen's fixed 4:3 aspect ratio.
To overcome the above problem, some image display modules are designed to have an aspect ratio of 16:9. However, to display an image with the same resolution, a screen of aspect ratio 16:9 has to be larger than a screen with an aspect ratio of 4:3. Therefore, an image display module with a 16:9 aspect ratio screen tends to be larger in size than the one with a 4:3 aspect ratio screen, which undesirably leads to larger size portable electronic devices with the image display module installed therein.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved image display module which can overcome the above mentioned problems.